castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Story Guide Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the unofficial Castle Story Guide Wiki for the iOS and Android social app. Build your kingdom, explore the mysterious forest, seize your destiny! (The Official TeamLava/Storm8 Website link http://www.storm8.com/game/castle-story/ takes you to get the game) Wiki Links to Important Official Forum Topics Game News 25 May 2018 Expect Weekend Warrior today! Get your crafting Buildings primed and plan what you will be doing. 24 May 2018 "Ye Ol' Toy Shoppe" event, 13 days Buy a Toy Shop in the Market. You will need Toy Chests, but be careful to buy the 2500 Coins ones, not the Gems ones!! Warning: do NOT collect from Ivy until the quest says. She will NOT drop the toy until then! Forum Topic does not have Guide started yet, but posts have good information. Pictures of items and info ---- Wiki Note Fans are encouraged to directly contribute information by editing the wiki, to help everyone enjoy the game! The information on the wiki is meant to be the same as what is on the forum, just in a familiar linked wiki format. ---- Crafting Each linked page in the Crafting navigation box below has a complete article listing what is required, what can be done and the materials required: Castle Story Guide Wiki Navigation The linked pages in the below navbox contain useful, organized information and will also direct you to additional detailed articles. Game Description From the developer: "Build a glorious kingdom, filled with breathtaking fantasy buildings, heroes and villains, and adorable animals! Explore the mysterious forest, raise animals, and battle monsters in an epic adventure! Seize your destiny! Rule the kingdom you build! *''CRAFT Castle Gates, Wizard Towers, magic potions and more inside your crafting workshops! *''DECORATE your kingdom with walls, gates, towers, topiaries and more!'' *''EXPLORE the mysterious forest surrounding your kingdom and rescue those who are trapped by the evil curse.'' *''GROW crops to use in your kitchen for making feasts!'' *''Invite your Facebook or Storm8 Studios friends to play with you, and help each other grow your kingdom! *''FREE updates will introduce new characters to discover, buildings to construct and more!"'' Official This is an '''unofficial' Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way.'' The OFFICIAL TeamLava Castle Story Forum can be found at: http://forums.teamlava.com/forumdisplay.php?108-Castle-Story-Discussion The major repository of game information is The Hub: https://forums.storm8.com/forumdisplay.php?356-Castle-Story-The-Hub It contains information on crafting, buildings, items, quests, adventures, etc. This wiki does not supersede The Hub; the information is meant to be the same as what is on the forum. It is simply presented in a familiar wiki format: cross-referenced, searchable and accessible, while also allowing players to add information. Support This is an unofficial Wiki written by players, and is not affiliated with Storm8/Team Lava in any way. Use the Storm8 info to get support From the forum: "Storm8 has changed the way players contact support. Emails are no longer accepted. From now on you need to fill out a form to submit a ticket. This new system has already started." Link to official form: https://support.storm8.com/hc/en-us/requests/new Wiki Notes The Castle Story Guide wiki was created in 2013 and has been growing ever since. There are a thousand pages: some useful, some lacking. Your contributions are needed! Click the Edit button on any page to get started. On mobile view, you may need to tap a line on an infobox to get the rest of it to appear. Despite Wiki Fandom's claims, in general this wiki performs poorly in browser mobile view. Information may not show. Infoboxes may not show. Fandom is still struggling with compatibility. If you know anything about coding wiki for mobile compatibility, please join in to improve it! Latest activity Media Category:Castle Story